Yes, I Still Remember You
by Orpheus28
Summary: Trent Alexander selalu dihantui oleh mimpi buruknya yang sama setiap harinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mimpi buruknya itu selalu menghantuinya.Akhirnya ia berusaha untuk mencari tau kebenaran sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui kebenaran yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya


THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (AU) and ORIGINAL CHARACTER (OC)

Don't Forget to R+R please!^^

* * *

"_Awas!"_

_Ckiiitt. BRAKK!_

"_hah.. hah.._ _mimpi buruk lagi. Kenapa aku selalu bermimpi itu? Dan.. siapa aku?"_

* * *

**YES, I STILL REMEMBER YOU**

"hari ini pasien boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Trent membungkukan badannya kepada salah seorang dokter yang merawatnya

"terima kasih atas perawatannya, dokter" kedua orang tua Trent membungkukan kedua tubuhnya dan pergi dari rumah sakit

Disepanjang perjalanan Trent duduk tanpa berkata-kata di mobilnya. Ia hanya melihat gedung-gedung tinggi di sepanjang jalan Tokyo yang ia lewati

"Trent?" Trent menoleh ke arah ibunya yang duduk di depan mobil

"kau ingat siapa kami?" Trent masih terdiam. Ia terlihat bingung mengapa orang tuanya bertanya seperti itu

Dengan jelas Trent berkata "tentu. Ayah, ibu" panik, rasa syukur, senang terlihat di wajah orang tuanya. Trent kembali menatap keluar

"nah Trent, ini dia kamarmu. Tidak berubah kan?" Trent masuk dan melihat keseliling kamarnya yang luas dan rapi, bahkan hampir terlihat kosong

"mulai minggu depan kau akan masuk ke SMA barumu jadi bersiaplah, Trent" kata ibunya yang sedang membawa masuk koper berisi baju-baju Trent dari rumah sakit. "istirahatlah, sayang" ibunya berjalan keluar kamarnya

"ibu!" langkah ibunya terhenti

"tidak. abaikan" ibunya tersenyum padanya dan keluar dari kamar Trent

"benarkah?"

"iya.."

*bisik* *bisik*

Suasana di kelas terdengar sangat ramai membicarakan satu topik yang sama. Semua... tidak. Tidak untuk gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata _aquamarine_ yang duduk di ujung belakang. Gadis polos yang hanya bisa menatap sebuah buku _sci-fi_ sejak pagi tadi

Tiba-tiba seorang guru datang bersama seorang murid laki-laki dibelakangnya. Semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk semulanya dan mulai terpesona oleh ketampanannya

"namaku Trent Alexander. Mohon kerjasamanya selama 1 tahun ini"

Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik, yang ganteng_lah_, yang gini_lah_, yang gitu_lah_. Lagi-lagi tidak untuk si _aquamarine _itu. Dia hanya menoleh ke arah Trent dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Trent tiba-tiba duduk disebelah _aquamarine _itu. Mereka saling berpandang dan... _nothing_. Trent cepat mengabaikannya

"Trent, sebelumnya kau dari sekolah mana?"

"kudengar ayahmu pengusaha besar di Kyoto ya?"

Semua orang mengerubungi Trent. Trent terlihat sangat cuek. Ia hanya memamerkan sedikit senyumya tapi tidak menjawab. Si _Aquamarine _yang sedang membaca bukunya mungkin terlihat sangat terganggu karena teman-temannya yang bertanya-tanya ini dan itu pada Trent

"Trent, duduk saja disampingku. Setidaknya kau tidak duduk sendirikan?"

Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Bahkan Trent terkejut mendengarnya.

"hey! Elli!-"

"kenapa? Bukankah dia memang duduk sendiri?" Trent mulai terlihat bingung

_Aquamarine _itu hanya diam memandang bukunya

"hey! Claire! seharusnya kau sudah tidak ada dikelas ini lagi! Kau ini pengganggu!"

Gadis yang bernama _aquamarine_ itu masih diam. Tak lama ia menutup bukunya dan beranjak pergi dari kursi. Ia membuka pintu kelas dan keluar. Trent hanya melihatnya dari jauh

"nah.. beginikan lebih baik"

"Elli! Harusnya kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Trentkan belum tau apa-apa!"

"kau benar, Popuri. Trent, kau tau kenapa kami melakukan itu?"

Trent tak menjawab

"dia itu..."

Claire membasuh wajahnya di toilet wanita. Ia menatap wajahnya di cermin dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"Claire, kau harus kuat! Tidak boleh bersedih karena dia pasti akan melindungimu" ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan dan mulai tersenyum kembali terlihat seperti semangatnya kembali lagi

"jadi _X _nya adalah akar dari.."

Trent sangat memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan oleh gurunya di depan. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Claire yang benar-benar memperhatikan gurunya yang menerangkan hingga _detail_. Tanpa sengaja, Claire menjatuhkan penghapusnya. Ketika Claire mengambil penghapusnya, Trent juga ingin membantu mengambil penghapusnya yang terjatuh. Tangan mereka bersentuhan

"ini" Trent memberikan penghapus Claire

"terima kasih" Claire menjawabnya. Claire menoleh kearah Elli yang mengekspresikan wajah kesalnya pada Claire. Claire diam

* * *

"_sampai jumpa"_

"_Trent! Awas!"_

_Ckiiitt. BRAKK!_

"_hah.. hah.. lagi? Berapa kali? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

* * *

"hahaha..! Lihat apa ini, Claire? buku paketmu! Hahaha!" Trent melihat Elli dan teman-temannya yang sedang mencacimaki Claire ketika ia membuka pintu kelasnya

"kumohon, tolong kembalikan, Elli"

"apa!? Kembalikan? Tidak mungkin! Semudah itukah aku akan mengembalikannya padamu? Hahaha.. lihat ini!"

Elli merobek-robek beberapa lembar buku paket Claire hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Claire pasti sangat terkejut. Saat itu Elli baru menyadari kehadiran Trent. Trent berjalan menuju kursinya dengan khasnya yang dingin

"ah, em.. Trent, pagi" sapa Elli. Trent tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya

Elli mengajak teman-temannya pergi keluar kelas. Trent melihat Claire yang terus menatap kearah potongan-potongan kertas yang bersebaran di lantai. Trent kira gadis itu menangis, tapi ternyata gadis itu malah mengumpulkan potongan-potongan kertas itu jadi satu dengan wajahnya yang tidak terlihat sedih ataupun sakit hati. Ia membawa potongan-potongan kertas itu ke mejanya. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar disebelah Trent

"selamat pagi" kata Claire membungkukan badannya

"pagi" dengan tumbennya Trent menjawab

Claire menaruh robekkan kertas itu diatas meja dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hampir seluruh lembar buku paketnya lenyap hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kertas saja. Kalau sampai ketahuan oleh guru pasti dia akan dihukum

"keluarkan buku paket kalian dan buka halaman 43. Bagi kalian yang tidak membawa berdiri dan maju kedepan!"

Claire diam. Bingung, khawatir, takut semua terlihat diwajahnya. Elli beserta teman-temannya yang lain tertawa geli melihat Claire, tapi ia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk berdiri. Ketika ia hampir berdiri, Trent menggeserkan buku paketnya ke atas meja Claire dan berdiri secepatnya

"maaf pak, saya tidak membawa bukunya"

Kelas tiba-tiba diam. Tentu sekelas sangat terkejut

"seharusnya Claire yang berdiri, kan Elli?" bisik Karen yang duduk di sebelahnya. Elli terlihat sangat kesal. Mengapa Trent harus menolongnya?

"ah! Ekhm.. Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi tidak lain kali! Beruntung kau anak baru disini"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Trent duduk kembali. Claire tersenyum sedikit dan menggeserkan lagi buku paket Trent hingga ke antara meja mereka

"terima kasih banyak, Alexander-san" _no comment_ lagi dari Trent

"ini semua gara-gara kau, Claire! Hampir saja ia kena hukuman dari guru _killer_ itu. Untung saja dia murid baru dan beruntunglah kau tidak di hukum karena pertolongannya!" dan lagi untuk kedua kalinya Elli dan kawan-kawan mencaci maki Claire. Kali ini di toilet wanita

"baiklah! Kalau begitu hukuman dariku saja!" Elli menyuruh teman-temannya yang membawa ember berisi air itu untuk membanjur Claire. sekujur tubuh Claire basah. Elli dan teman-temannya pergi sambil tertawa dengan puas. Claire tidak bisa bergerak dan berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangannya

Trent bingung mengapa Claire belum kembali sampai sekarang. Padahal Trent tau Claire itu bukan orang yang suka keluar kelas selama ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir tentang Claire. Ia melihat Elli sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan teman-temannya disana. Tidak salah lagi.

Trent beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu kelas

"em.. Trent! Kau mau kemana pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi" Elli bertanya

. . . . . . . . . .

"bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dengan pandangan yang tajam melihat Elli

Sekujur tubuh Elli kaku dan tak bisa bergerak melihat reaksinya. Pertama kalinya bagi Elli ada seseorang yang seperti itu padanya

"kalau basah begini, aku tidak bisa ikut pelajaran di kelas, kan? ... " Claire berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di rooftop sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya

Claire melihat ke arah pintu rooftop yang terbuka

"Alexander-san.."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Trent melihat seluruh tubuh Claire yang basah

"oh.. karna mereka ya? Hmm.."

Semakin lama, angin semakin kencang menemani mereka. "bodoh" Claire melihat ke arah Trent dengan terkejut

"apa maksudmu?"

"ingin mengeringkan tubuhmu tapi di tempat seperti ini, yang ada kau ini nanti sakit"

Claire tidak berkata-kata. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyumnya yang manis

"kau juga bodoh" Claire membalas

"apa!?" Trent langsung ngotot

"kau menutup pintu menuju rooftop"

"lalu?"

. . . . . .

"tidak akan bisa dibuka"

Trent percaya-tidak percaya dengan ucapan Claire. Ia coba membuka pintunya tetapi memang tidak bisa dibuka. Claire menertawainya, walaupun tertawa kecil Trent merasa malu padanya

"aku anak baru. Aku tidak tau apa-apa"

Claire masih tertawa

"lagipula..." Trent melepaskan kemejanya dan meletakannya di punggung Claire untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya sehingga Trent hanya menggunakan kaos dalamnya saja dan erlahan senyum Claire menghilang

"kau pasti kedinginan, kan?" Claire memandang Trent dan Trent membalas tatapannya. Mata _obsidian_nya yang lurus menatap mata _aquamarine_ membuat Claire bingung. Lagipula, semakin lama wajah Trent semakin dekat dengan wajah Claire. Claire tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Semakin lama jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang

"Claire.."

. . . .

Disisi lain, Elli merasa kesal dikelasnya sampai ia menggenggam erat tangannya. Entah mengapa baginya tapi mungkin, ia tau Trent tidak kembali ke kelasnya karena gadis itu. Ia mencari gadis itu keseluruh sekolah sampai ia tidak masuk pelajaran

"Claire.." Trent berbisik tepat di depan wajah Claire

Karna semakin panik, Claire tak bisa menjawab 'ya' ataupun 'apa'. Malah ia membuka matanya semakin lebar. Kedua tangan Trent tiba-tiba memegang kedua pipi Claire yang lembut. Membuat suasana disana semakin panas

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

* * *

Maaf-maaf ya kalo ceritanya geje-geje gitu.  
Terus saya juga mau minta maaf kalo-kalo ada kesamaan FF ini sama FF yang pernah kalian baca atau yang kalian buat.

Kalo ada kesamaan judul atau cerita dan yang lain sebagai macamnya, saya cuma bisa minta maaf.  
Maaf ya.. baik sengaja atau tidak

kritikan dan saran sangat saya butuhkan kawan^^

Terima kasih atas kemakluman dan telah membaca FF keempatku ini.


End file.
